


A Spider on Your Doorstep

by kixxy23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Creature Lily Evans, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Jorōgumo, Harry accidentally collects snakes, Harry takes the letter and goes to find Diagon Alley on his own, I'm super shitposting, Jorōgumo, Jorōgumo name their children after nature, Kinda, Lilly Evans is a Jorōgumo, Lilly Evans was Adopted, Parseltongue, Ron Weasley Tries His Best, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron keeps everything secret and tells Harry to do the same, Ron nearly pisses himself on the first train ride, Spider Friends, Spider-Speak that I will call Kumo-Voice, The Brazilian Boa is a Rainbow Brazilian Boa, The Jorōgumo are basically Siren Spider Demons, When You're Terrified of Spiders but Your New Friend is a Spider Creature, and spiders, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: For a long time, the only friends' Harry had were the spiders under the stairs and the snakes in the garden. He could talk to them and they would listen. Sure, it was freakish and made the Dursely's hit him when they caught Harry doing it, but it was the only kindness he really had. (Figg didn't count since she was only babysitting him and would never be against the Dursely's.)The addition of a zoo animal didn't mean much more than a new friend.
Relationships: Aragog & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Snakes, Harry Potter & Spiders, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	A Spider on Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> So, my ex who is deathly afraid of spiders just adopted her first pet spider.  
> When I say she was afraid, I mean she would break down crying if she saw one, even if it was harmless. In contrast, I adore spiders and will get as close as possible to see them and study them. I don't kill spiders unless I have no choice, so if I saw a spider in her home I'd gently get it out. It made her chill out on killing them after I expressed how it was another living thing and I'd get them for her if she just asked.  
> She told me the only spiders she can stand are tarantulas. She said it was because they were fuzzy or fluffy looking and much easier to pet. I then told her how most spiders can be adorable if looked at closer. Big, round eyes. The fur-like covering on some. Pretty coloring. Toe beans. The fact some dance or gallop. What really helped was the peacock jumping spider Wanna Smash meme.  
> She now has a jumping spider and I paid for a carrying case/habitat.  
> Which somehow made me think of Harry Potter and Japanese folklore.

Petunia remembered how freakish her sister was.

Lily was different from the rest of the family. Sure, their father had red hair and green eyes, but Lily's eyes were a different shade. And Petunia, blond hair and blue eyes, took after her mother. Both of them had sharp, gaunt features and Petunia took after both of them. Lily, on the other hand, only held the firm sharpness of their father and a muscular form neither parent had. Her sister's eyes were rounded and wide, deep-set, and heavy-lidded. Thick boxy brows, paired with her naturally frowning face, made her look like she was always stern or angry. Her thin upper lip had a defined cupids bow, and with the medium-sized lower lip, they seemed to constantly be downturn when going about an average life. It was a face Petunia wanted to mimic in her youth because no one messed with Lily. Lily looked tired of the world around her and ready to fight at any moment. Even though that was just Lily's face.

(There was also the magic that further separated them.)

Petunia knew that Lily hated that her face looked off-putting. The girl had only one friend, due to how scary she looked. And the only reason Severus Snape had interacted with Lily, to begin with, was her use of accidental magic in front of him. He mostly stayed for his quick attraction to her. And his admiration for her. Lily would protect both of them from bullies and nothing was scarier than when Lily was actually angry.

Lily looked different from her family, enough for others to notice. Enough for Petunia and Lily to notice.

She got into fights with people much bigger than her and won. One time, three older boys wouldn't stop trying to 'convince' her to date one of them and when she started a fight after being grabbed, the boys tried to hold her down. Before either Petunia or Severus could rush in to try to help, she kicked one in the groin and bit another one. When the one that was bitten screamed in pain the last boy let go. This allowed Lily to run towards them and the three of them ran all the way to their street. It was there that they noticed her mouth was covered in blood.

(Rumors said the boy who got bitten has a nasty scar, others say he got really sick. A few said he had to have it amputated. When they found out what Lily was, Petunia figured the boy might be dead. She never told her, though. It'd break her sister's heart.)

Petunia, age ten, asked why the two of them looked so different from each other. The answer was still shocking, despite the two guessing it before the question was even made. They were half-sisters through their father. Mother wasn't able to have any more kids after Petunia. So they asked an old friend for help.

It was just a few years later, while Lily was back from the wizarding world for the summer, that it was found out the friend wasn't so human as first thought. Jorōgumo is what her kind was called. A spider creature that can take the form of a beautiful woman. Essentially, a Siren or Mer allure paired with strength and venom. Finding out she could also speak to spiders was definitely interesting, as were the extra eyes. It also explained how she was so good at sewing and knitting.

But Petunia knew it just meant their parents loved her and doted on her more.

Lily was the beautiful one. Lily was the smart one. Lily was the one with magic. Lily wasn't even fully human.

Lily was better simply because she wasn't normal.

Petunia grew to detest everything magic, everything abnormal. It took her sister away and eventually took her parents too.

As time went on, Petunia still detested it. Even when her sister tried to invite her to the wedding. She was sent a picture of the dress. Lily handmade it with her finest spider silks and help from her spider collection.

Petunia said no as soon as possible.

So, when she saw her nephew on her doorstep, who could blame her for wishing he was a Squib?

And, when his magic did come, who could blame her for putting him under the stairs?

It's where the other spiders were.

He didn't even cry like a normal child. Soft whimpers and occasionally discomforted humming. Just like her parents described Lily as a babe.

The only good thing that came from keeping the freak was that there were never any spiders throughout the house. Except for the cupboard. And if he can keep those away from her and her clean floors, at least he could do one thing right.

Though, realizing the boy could also talk to snakes was terrifying, the same rules applied. He kept them from hurting her Dudikins and from the eyes of their neighbors and she had no problem.

(She had to admit that she was scared of what would happen if she said no. Or worse, actually hurt one of the creatures. She remembered when a foolish peer of theirs tried to kill a spider instead of letting Lily set it outside.)


End file.
